


it was dark out

by lilstupidprincess



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, im in study hall lol, not swearing bc im writing this on a school computer woop, reading? never heard of her, sorry for the change between lc and caps i hate google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstupidprincess/pseuds/lilstupidprincess
Summary: spot didn't show up today.he hasn't missed a day in 2 months.race goes for a visit.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 29





	it was dark out

It was dark out now. Cold, chilly, dark, and the blanket of the brisk sky was wrapped around Race's shoulders. Along with his arms, and jacket, and scarf made of old bedsheets, and Albert as he vigorously rubbed his palms up and down race's arms, which only caused Race to get annoyed and for his arms to tingle.

"Alb! stops! He'll be's here any minute's now's." Albert didn't buy it, but he rolled his eyes. He was getting cold anyway.

"You'se on ya own's now, Racie." race hummed and resumed breathing into his palms, and rubbing them back and forth like he was in front of a fire.

Getting impatient, race checked the old watch sitting on his wrist. Spot was the most articulate person he knew, and it wasn't like him to be late. And if he was, he was out running in the cold. Race didn't like the feeling of that. His gut turned. something was wrong and he could tell. Furrowing his eyebrows, he only acted on impulse. He started trudging his way towards the Brooklyn bridge, making his way through the snow.

Race knew Spot more than he knew himself, and he knew something was wrong. nearing the end of the bridge, there was still no sign of spot. the tie in his stomach turned tighter than it was before. the streets of Brooklyn were oddly silent for a Friday night. normally, it was bustling. students messing with kids after school, adults walking around town taking in the Christmas air. but tonight, it was silent. the air was crisper than normal and the bitter, angry, and sad tones echoed throughout the air.

walking up to the still-lit brooklyn lodgings, race knocked on the door. "spot?" he called out, hoping to get a response that was received with silence. he knocked on the door again, getting a little frustrated. he knocked on the door once more, this time with more force. "spot!"

he was met with hot shot's red face. race released the breath, his face stern. "go away, higgins."

"no, oh hell no, shot. where is he? what happened?" race spat back, his face growing more concerned at the end of his question. hot shot rolled his eyes to the back of his head, gripping hard on the door. he shook on his toes for a bit before letting race in.

"look, he's in his room. but i'se warning ya right now, there's a reason he's didn't come tonight, tony." hot shot said warily.

race's blood pressure was high, and his toes were curling in his feet. his heartbeat was fast, and he felt anxious reaching spot's door, like his gut was telling him to turn around and come back later. but he refused, and he pressed open the door.

he didn't see his face at first, shivering seeing spot's shoulders hunched over in the corner. He didn’t hear anything either. Taking a deep breath, race slowly stepped over to spot. “Sean..” he whispered softly, hoping to get an ounce of attention.

Spot shook his head, bitterness souring through his voice. “Go away, race. I don’t want you here.” Race’s heart hurt. Ouch, that stung. Race bit his lip and shuffled to the side.

“I don’t want to leave you like this, spot.” He whispered, attempting to not let his scaredness and anxiety be shown through his voice.

“I don’t care race. Leave. It’s dark out, anyway, and it’s freezing. Get home.” Spot’s voice was completely soured, only hatred seeping through.

“Spot-”

“Race, my god! Leave! I already told you I don’ want ya here’s! You’se just gettin’ on my nerves, like ya always do, I didn’t even think it was possible for someone to be so annoying!” Spot stood up, his eyes furrowed and a look of anger on them. A gash split in between his eyebrows and his lip was torn open.

Race held back the tears he so dreadfully wanted to come. “You’se lyin- Y-you couldn’t be caught dead in ya’ shoes serious right now.” Race was forcibly lying to himself, contradicting everything Spot just said whispering reassurances, he felt himself cowering, his body turning into himself and his hands placed together in front of him.

Spot took a step forward, Race took one back. Spot’s eyes softened, “Tony… I- I’se sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Race shook his head.

“No, I-I get it, it’s fine.” Race said quietly, the only sound he could muster. Spot opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Race turned on his heel, walking towards the door. Spot readily grabbed his wrist, “Please. I’se- I’ll explain what happened.”

Race nodded, averting his eyes away from Spot’s. “It started yesterday, some dumb bulls threatening some of our kids. I didn’t take much mind to it, they wasn’t in charge. Threatened to take them from me. Accused ‘em of being too young to going out and selling. They was young though. 6 and 7. Some littles. Today, I wake up and they’se gone. Like the bulls came in and snatched them up themselves. Found them around the corner, blood, everywhere, and shirts torn up so bad.” Spot lost himself at the end, finally breaking down and shedding a tear.

Race felt numb. He felt weak and he felt uncomfortable around Spot being so vulnerable. Normally, Spot was the exact opposite. They were still standing. Spot collapsed hard into Race, and Race immediately grabbed him, holding the shaking body in his arms, they were on the floor. “I’m so sorry.” Race whispered.

They stayed there like that, shivering in eachother’s arms, and just pondering over what they would do now.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed. i wrote this in study hall
> 
> "mrs pearson did you know girls have a higher chance of getting pregnant than boys" -a real quote i heard in english


End file.
